Almighty Shinra
Almighty Shinra is a superboss in Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission and HD Remaster versions. He is created as the result of Shinra absorbing the pyreflies of Omega Weapon. When defeated, he can be recruited into the party. The player must release him after completing his storyline to get the Last Resort Garment Grid. Stats Battle Shinra immediately uses his strongest attack, Clione, which hits 10 times against random characters for major physical damage, and strikes with a physical attack before using Ultima. He uses a physical attack again and Full Break on a random character immediately after before following up with another physical attack. He finally casts Haste on himself, and his attack pattern repeats, but with some differences. If he has less than 25% of max HP remaining, he will use Final Impact, a deadly multi-target attack that hits random characters 14 times, with each hit's base damage value equal to 12.5% of max HP and MP. Final Impact's damage is special and cannot be reduced by any means. If his HP is below 50%, Shinra will use Fireworks. He uses Final Impact if he is already in Haste status. Strategy The battle is best attempted at level 99. Everyone should be using the Mascot dressphere to survive Almighty Shinra's opening move. On the Garment Grid, the player should have Alchemist one slot over from Mascot so the girls can quickly spherechange. After Almighty Shinra has used Clione, a girl should use a Megalixir/Last Elixir to gain back the HP lost. Shinra's next attack, Ultima, should not deal too much damage with high Magic Defense. Once he is about to cast Ultima, Rikku should start to change into the Alchemist dressphere, and if timed right, she will change after Ultima is cast so that she doesn't get KO'd by the attack. Once changed, Rikku should mix a Dark Matter and a Potion to cast Miracle Drink on the party, making them invulnerable to Shinra's attacks. The party should then use Yuna's Moogle Beam and Paine's Cactling Gun combined with a physical attack from Rikku to deal about 75,000 damage per hit. Fireworks is also useful when cast near low HP. An alternate strategy involves preventing Almighty Shinra from taking a single turn through the use of the Quick Attack move. The player needs to have a monster with high (>200) Luck and Agility and as close to 255 Strength as possible. This can be done easily when the girls' levels are between 90-99 and capturing a L-sized monster. To raise Luck to the required level, the player should equip a two Rabite's Foot accessories, available from Oversoul Jumbo Cactuar as a common drop. To ensure Almighty Shinra doesn't get a turn, the monster should be equipped with the Mercurial Strike Garment Grid and then be fed a Sprint Shoes accessory and three Speed Bracers. It is important that these are fed and not equipped, as equipping them will provide the monster with a move other than Quick Attack. To ensure that only Quick Attack is used, the monster must unlearn all other main commands. It can then attack fast enough to defeat Almighty Shinra without allowing him to take a turn by keeping him staggered. One suitable monster for this strategy is the Anything Eater (L pod) caught from the Calm Lands (after defeating it in Ruin Depths), which should have its level above 90. It should equip a Speed Bracer to give it Auto-Haste, as well as either Ragnarok or use the Font of Power Garment Grid. Another strategy that doesn't involve keeping Shinra staggered is to use three Level 99, S-sized creatures with Break HP Limit, Break Damage Limit, and the Fireworks ability. Six or seven uses of Fireworks should be enough to defeat Almighty Shinra, although the challenge here involves keeping the creatures alive, preferably with high Defense to survive Clione, high Magic Defense to survive Ultima, and high Agility along with Auto-Haste and First Strike to get as many turns as possible to be able to defeat him before he uses the dreaded Final Impact move that spells certain death for characters and creatures fighting him one-on-one. AI script Turn 1 Use Clione Turn 2 Use Normal Attack on random target Turn 3 If (Has less than 1/4 of HP remaining) Use Final Impact Else Use Ultima Turn 4 Use Normal Attack on random target Turn 5 If (Has less than 1/2 of HP remaining) Use Fireworks Else Use Full Break on random target Turn 6 If (Is in Haste status) Use Final Impact Else Use Haste on self Repeat from Turn 1 Quotes Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Superbosses